Dragon Age  The order of the Grey
by lillgremlin
Summary: Prequel to DA:O! What if there had been 2 Junior members of the order at Ostagar? How would things be different? Starts six months before DA:O when they are both recruited, better summary inside. F!Surana/Alistair, rating will change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Woo! New Story!

This is an idea I've had for a while and I've finally got it down.

This is a Prequel to the goings on in DA:O. I always wondered if there was only 2 people in Alistair's Joining as he said only one person died in his but he's the only Junior member of the order. Unless there is more than one junior member, you just never get to meet him or they go to Orlais or something. So I came up with the idea of there being two junior Grey Wardens who are at Ostagar and who help the PC in the Wilds and such. It starts 6 months before Ostagar when they are both recruited.

If I've confused you, I'm sorry and ask any questions you need and I'll answer as best I can =D.

This is just an introductions chapter of sorts, just so I can introduce our new Grey Warden.

Hope you all enjoy and I love Reviews so tell me what you think!

* * *

"_No, don't take my baby! Please don't take my baby!"_

"_Stand down, Elf! We must perform our duty!"_

"_I'll do anything you want, just please don't take her!"_

"_Just get out of my way!"_

"_NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!"_

_A flash of light as a dagger was drawn from the Elf's boot and she charged towards the men in steel._

"_No, Adaia!"_

_The sound of metal scraping as a Greatsword was drawn and brought down on the charging Elf. A scream that echoed through the street as the Elf looked down to see the sword run through her stomach, and then being drawn back as quickly as it had entered. No one ran to help the poor family, just watched silently from the windows with mouths open in horror as the young woman fell to her knees, hands coated red as she placed her hand over her wound. _

"_Adaia!" A young Elven man ran to her side and quickly caught her before she could fall. He watched with tears in his eyes as her blood ran down the Alianage Street and the life drain from his wife's eyes. _

"_Mummy?" A small Elven girl crawled forward, dress dragging in her mothers blood but she did not notice. Her tiny hands grabbed her mother's shoulders and she tried to shake her awake, wondering why her mother was sleeping. No matter how hard her tiny hands shook though, Adaia did not move and the young girl became desperate, screaming for her to wake up._

"_MUMMY?"_

_She was swiftly scooped up by large, muscular arms of one of the men in steel and placed upon his shoulder. She kicked and screamed against him though, calling him a bad man for hurting her mother. _

_Her father watched in horror, still holding his wife's corpse, as the Templars took his daughter away whose screams of terror he could still hear even when they left the Alianage…_

Ebony bolted upright, her breath coming out in pants and the small nightdress she was wearing was coated in sweat, as were the sheets in her bed. She glanced out the window and she saw that the sun had not yet come up. She gave an exaggerated groan and run her hands through her sweat drenched hair. It was that same dream again, the same dream she had been having since the Templars had taken her away as a child. Her hand instinctively went round the pendant that hung around her neck. It was small and in the shape of a heart and a small dagger was carved into it which had a few small jewels on the hilt, and 'All my Love, Cyrion' had been carved into the back in small letters. It had been a gift from her father to her mother for her birthday and it had taken him a whole year to save up for it. It had been quickly thrust into her hand though just before the Templars dragged her away and she had kept it hidden from them ever since. That is until she had escaped from the Circle a few months back.

She had always thought it had suited her mother; she had been an impeccable rogue and had always had a great love for a finely made dagger.

She brought her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees and burying her head in them and attempted to quell the sobs that were threatening to overcome her. She had thought the nightmares had stopped but apparently she was wrong. Ten years she had been re-enacting that same dreadful day, the day that the Templars killed her mother just because she didn't want to give her daughter away. She could still her face clearly, empty and lifeless as Ebony cried over her body, begging the Templars not to hurt anyone else. She had been only seven at the time.

Her father had been the reason why she had come to Denerim, it had been where they had lived before she was taken and she was hoping to sneak into the Alianage and see if he was still there. She had chickened out though when she drew close to the gate. What if he blamed her for what happened? What if he rejected her as his daughter and threw her back to the Templars? He had been upset and reluctant to let her go before but time can change people. She found she wasn't strong enough in dealing with her father's possible rejection.

"Are you alright?" Ebony jumped slightly, she had completely forgotten about her new companion. He was now lying on the floor in a bedroll, propped up on one elbow and staring at her with a concerned gaze.

She gave a small nod, "Yes I'm fine, Duncan, just couldn't sleep."

He nodded, not prying any further. It was one of the reasons why she was finding herself liking Duncan; he never pried into her personal details if she seemed resistant in doing so. He seemed to understand the need of Privacy. She figured she would probably tell him about her past and why she left the tower eventually, but right now she wasn't ready.

He was also quite a looker and she was finding it quite hard to keep her hands to herself. He was to be her commanding officer soon and she figured it probably wasn't right to try and dally with your superior. She wasn't entirely sure though, she had grown up away from society where it was normal to pass a fellow mage in the corridor and then go find an empty cupboard before names were even exchanged. Apparently, that kind of behaviour wasn't normal in the outside world, which she was slowly learning and was finding it more and more frustrating. It had been so long for her, after all.

Duncan had now turned his attention to the window and she looked as well and saw that the sun was now slowly rising. She blinked in confusion, _How long was I sitting here? _

"Well, there is no point in going back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us after all." Duncan said as he slowly stood up from his bedroll and then went and picked up a piece of flint from the bedside cabinet to light the various candles around the room. Ebony quickly snapped her fingers and a small flame suddenly appeared on all of them, leaving Duncan standing there, blinking in surprise before he chuckled softly. "I forgot you can do that. Saves me allot of time."

"I won't be able to do it though if you recruit a bloody Templar," she scowled, this being about the hundredth time she had vocalised her distaste for what they were going to do today.

Duncan sighed, maybe recruiting an apostate mage the day before the Grand Tourney that the Grand Cleric was holding in his honour was a bad idea. But when he saw a lone wolf running through the Denerim Market and being chased by Templars, and then a bright flash of light later, that same wolf had changed into a small, Elven girl, his curiosity had got the better of him. He watched the exchange between the Templars and the Apostate, where allot of colourful swear words were thrown from her mouth at the Templars that even he didn't know existed and he had soon seen enough. They were ready to cart her off for execution when he had stepped in and invoked the Right of Conscription. They had argued at first but after glaring at them for a few minutes, they eventually backed down. Ebony had practically danced around the Templars out of joy and he didn't miss her sticking her tongue out at them as they walked away, which had received a chuckle from him.

"You do not need to worry Ebony," he pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration, though he tried to be understanding. "The Templar I already have in mind should not be too much of a problem. He's not exactly… the religious sort." It seemed like a bit of an understatement from all the rumours he had heard about Alistair and all the times he had got into trouble at the Chantry.

"Why can't we just go to the Chantry and pick him up then? Why do we have to go to that bloody Tourney?" She pouted.

"The Grand Cleric is holding it in my honour; it would be rude of me to turn her down. I need to do what I can to keep the peace."

"Fine," She groaned, her face twisting into a look of disgust. "You know I'm not exactly going to be received well when we get there."

"I won't lie, you may get the occasional glare but the Templars are not foolish enough to try anything else while I am with you," he explained.

She didn't look convinced, "Yes well, all I'm saying is if any one of them even tries to smite me, I will not be responsible for my actions." Duncan just sighed in response.

She shuffled off the bed and then walked over to her small pack, taking out the robe Duncan had bought her. The ones she had been wearing when he recruited her were the Apprentice robes she wore when she escaped the Tower, and they were beyond filthy. These new ones weren't exactly modest and that's exactly why she bought them, much to Duncan's annoyance. What better way to annoy the Grand Cleric and to completely rub it in the Templars faces what they are going to live without for the rest of their miserable lives? It also might be a fun way to tease the newbie, if she doesn't vomit by being close to a Templar first. It was a lovely Dark blue which she thought really brought out the intense brightness of her eyes. Silver threading wove around the bust area and a bodice wrapped around her middle that laced up at the front and had silver patterns running down her side. The skirt, if you could barely call it that, was just basically a piece of blue cloth that went round her waist and flowed to the back of her knees and along her right leg, leaving her other leg almost completely bare. Luckily she had a small pair of shorts which went underneath so her under garments weren't shown to the whole of Thedas. All in all, it would make quite an impression and the Grand Cleric would be absolutely scandalised, which is all she wanted to do.

She picked up the black thigh, high boots and Leather, elbow length fingerless gloves that completed the ensemble, and went into the washroom so she could change in privacy.

Once she was dressed and she strapped her belt on that had her herbs pouch attached to around her waist, she went back into the bedroom to find Duncan already had his Armour on. He arched a disapproving look towards her when he saw her robes. "

Ebony rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that look, old man, if I'm going to have to attend this thing, at least let me have a little fun with the Templars."

Duncan sighed; (And also tried to ignore the old man comment) he had already watched her flirt with every relatively good looking man at the bar downstairs, who all but drooled all over her. Not that he could blame them, she was indeed pretty. She had the small, delicate body that all Elves seem to possess, with all the curves in the right places. Her skin was like porcelain, so soft it looked like she could break with a single touch. Her hair was a soft, light blonde, almost white in fact and it cascaded in waves down her back where she put half of it into a ponytail to show off her delicate ears. She seemed experience too, even though she seemed so young. He had a feeling that when – if - she became a Warden, she would probably cause allot of trouble amongst the Soilders at the Warden compound, maybe even with some of the Wardens too. After all, if she survived the Joining, she would be the only female Warden in all of Ferelden. He was not worried that they would try to take advantage of her though, he trusted his Wardens enough to keep their hands to them selves, it was the Soilders hired by the crown he was worried about. Though all she would have to is turn back into a wolf and they would run away screaming.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She turned away from full length mirror she was admiring herself in and nodded. He gestured for her to lead on and they started to make their way down stairs for a very big breakfast. He had a feeling today was going to be a long day.

* * *

I know I did an Apostate Mage in my other story but I just couldn't resist, I just love the idea so much!

Remember, I love reviews!

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the delay! I have been insanely busy with work lately that I've barely got a chance to myself! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this to their favourites! You guys make my day! And thank you to raw666 for your advice!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age, it is the property of Bioware.

* * *

Ebony stared out of their rented room's window that overlooked the village of Redcliffe. She couldn't help but think that it was a stunning view. There was a windmill at the top of the hill and she could see its blades slowly spinning and she found herself wondering what it was like trying to ride one of those blades. Probably wouldn't turn out very, but still, could be fun. She could also see the Grand Redcliffe castle in the distance, it looked huge even from so far away. Maybe they would be able to go and visit, maybe even stay a night or two? Duncan had told her that he knew the Arl, so maybe she could try and sway him to go visit an old friend. A dreamy smile appeared on her face, she would have all her needs catered for and she bet they had the softest beds and they would have the biggest larder imaginable, probably filled with Orlesian chocolate...

She quickly shook that fantasy away, she was aware how people saw her kind, an Elf and a mage to boot, no noble would ever allow someone like her staying at their fine estate. Still, a girl can dream…

A knock at their room door pulled her out of her musings and she turned to see Duncan put down his blades he had been polishing and answer it. He spoke briefly with whoever was outside before thanking them and turning towards her.

"Our Templar escorts are downstairs," he said.

Ebony groaned, she was not looking forward to this. "Fine but you owe me one, old man."

"I'll do anything if you just stop calling me 'old man", he said narrowing his eyes.

"Anything, you say?" She said raising an eyebrow and giving him a cheeky wink.

"That's not what I meant," he muttered.

Her lips pouted slightly, "Aw, you're no fun."

Duncan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ebony, I am old enough to be your Father!"

"Just means you're more experienced," she laughed. A groan escaped Duncan's lips, making Ebony laugh harder.

He picked up the sword he had been polishing and sheathed it into the scabbard on his belt before gesturing to Ebony to follow him. When they arrived in the Bar, two Templars were standing near the entrance, both wearing their helms and standing as still and stoic as Ebony remembered them. She could feel their eyes on her, a feeling she knew all too well and she had to grit her teeth to stop herself from lashing out at them.

As Duncan and Ebony approached them, they both gave a cross armed salute towards Duncan who nodded respectively in return.

"Greetings, Commander Duncan," one of them said his voice slightly muffled from the Helm he wore. "We are to escort you to the Village Chantry."

"Thank you, shall we be off then?" Duncan inclined his hand towards the door and was about to walk through when the second Templar spoke up.

"Is _she _to be coming with us?" Ebony hands balled into fists and her nails dug into her palms to the point that they almost drew blood. The way he had said 'she', it was obvious that he didn't want her anywhere near him.

"Is that a problem?" Duncans tone had turned hard and he was eyes narrowed in a way that was almost challenging the Templar to question him.

"N-no Commander," the Templar stuttered. "I-I was just –"

"You were just nothing," Duncan interrupted. "Ebony is my recruit and has every right to be here. Is that clear?" Ebony's smile almost split her face it was so big at this point. She could almost feel the Templar trembling at the level of authority that radiated off Duncan. She couldn't really blame him though, if she was on the other end of that gaze she would most likely be clinging onto his leg for forgiveness.

"Of c-course, Commander D-Duncan."

"Good." With that he quickly left the Tavern with Ebony practically bouncing with step as she followed him, the two Templars trailing not far behind them.

As they walked towards the Chantry, Duncan and the Templars exchanged pleasantries but Ebony mostly stayed silent. She could still feel the Templars eyes on her and it was making her feel very uneasy. It felt too much like being back at the Tower. Luckily though, they didn't seem to recognise her as an Apostate which was going to make things easier. She hadn't been on the run that long after all so not every Templar would know who she was. The Grand Cleric on the other hand…

She inwardly shook her head of the uneasiness she was feeling. Duncan had told her that the Grand Cleric would be at the Tourney who would defiantly recognise her, so she was expecting there to be arguments on her behalf.

Ebony could hear the Chanters calm voice as they neared the Chantry doors. She recognised it as the passage that described how the Darkspawn were created; she had to agree it was very fitting.

"Deep into the earth they fled,  
Away from the Light.  
In Darkness eternal they searched  
For those who had goaded them on,  
Until at last they found their prize,  
Their god, their betrayer:  
The sleeping dragon Dumat. Their taint  
Twisted even the false-god, and the whisperer  
Awoke at last, in pain and horror, and led  
Them to wreak havoc upon all the nations of the world:  
The first Blight…"

The rest of the Chant died out as they entered the Chantry, the large double doors closing behind them. Ebony gave a sigh of relief to be out of the summer heat as small beads of sweat coated her brow. They were currently in the middle of a drought and Ferelden was experiencing the driest summer they had had in years. In the few weeks that Ebony had been free of the tower, it had not rained once and she was quite disappointed by this. It had been over ten years since she had felt the rain on her face; it had always been something she dreamt of when she was in the tower.

She followed Duncan through the Chantry hall that was filled with people running back and fourth, obviously preparing for the upcoming Tourney. As they neared the Altar at the back of the hall, they were greeted by an elderly woman in bright yellow robes. It was only when she saw their two Templar escorts kneel on the floor in front of the older woman that she realised they were the robes of the Grand Cleric. _ Brilliant…_

"Greetings, You Grace," Duncan addressed the woman while giving a small bow which Ebony quickly copied. "Thank you for honouring the Grey Wardens with this Tourney."

"Not at all, Commander Duncan," the Grand Cleric replied. "If you wish for a Templar to aid your goal in ridding the creatures that were cast out of the Golden city, then so it shall be."

"You are too kind, Your Grace." He gestured to Ebony at his side. "May I introduce my Grey Warden recruit, Ebony Surana." The Grand Clerics eyes flashed in what Ebony could only identify as anger when she heard her last name, but it was gone as quickly as it had came. All children that were taken to the circle tower were given new last names. Surana for Elves and Amell for humans, so obviously it would instantly make Her Grace recognise her as a mage.

"It is a Pleasure to meet you, Your Grace." Ebony said sweetly while dipping her head in a respective manner. The older woman's eyes roamed her outfit and her lips seemed to thin to the point that they almost disappeared. Ebony lips twitched slightly in a barely noticeable smirk over the Grand Clerics obvious discomfort. She didn't return her greeting, just nodded her head slightly before turning her attention back to Duncan.

"My Templars will escort you both to your seats. You will be sitting with me and The Revered Mother as the guest of honour. I will be joining you shortly." With that she turned and left them, her nose stuck high in the air and couple of priests following her who obviously wanted to bask in her glory. Ebony rolled her eyes and was seriously contemplating shoving her to the nearest Brothel just so the old bat could loosen up a bit.

The 2 Templars lead them both to the Chantry courtyard where the Templars training ring had been altered for the event. A raised Platform had been built around the outside so people could get a better view of the Tourney and a fresh layer of sand had been put down. A few seats had been placed higher above everyone else with a canopy over the top, which is where both Duncan and Ebony were told to sit. Slowly, a crowd started to gather around the arena and Ebony was getting more and more irritated. The Canopy provided some shade but the heat was still pretty uncomfortable, she felt a wave of sympathy for Duncan sitting there in his armour. She could already see beads of sweat dripping down the back of his neck and forehead and he would constantly reach for a small piece of fabric under his armour and start attempting to wipe it away.

After what felt like an Age, the Grand Cleric and Revered Mother of Redcliffe finally descended the Dais and joined Duncan and Ebony as a group of Templars gathered in the Arena, all wearing their helms. They both stood when the Grand Cleric raised her hands to quieten to chattering crowd and gather their attention.

"Templars, Holy Knights of the Maker. You have been called today in hope that some of you may help in the Makers work of wiping out the creatures that were banished from the Golden City. You will be fighting for Duncan, Commander of the Grey," She gestured to Duncan at her side who gave a slight bow. "May the Makers blessing shine down upon you as you battle for the Grey Wardens."

Cheers erupted from the crowd before two names were called out by Knight Commander Harrith for the first match. Ser Eryhn, a rare female Templar who wielded a sword and shield and Ser Endri, who seemed to favour the two handed sword. Ser Eryhn won with easy grace, dodging Endri's blows and making him fall flat on his back several times with her shield. More and more Templars were called out and Ser Talrew and Ser Kalvin Joined Ser Eryhn in victory. Duncan was getting more and more worried as he hadn't yet heard Alistairs name be called out. He had been scanning the arena when he finally spotted him sitting on one of the benches the Templars used to rest, but instead of Templar armour he was wearing the yellow robe of a Chantry initiate. Ebony saw his brow frown in confusion and followed his gaze before whispering to him, "Can you not see your Templar?"

"Yes I can, he's sitting on the bench at the far right, blonde hair."

Ebony quickly scanned the Templars until she saw who he was talking about and her expression mimicked his. "Why is he in just robes? I thought he was competing?"

"I thought so to," He turned away from Ebony and addressed the Grand Cleric." Your Grace?"

"Yes Duncan?"

"Why is that young man there," he pointed to the Templar in robes, "not competing today?"

"He is a disgrace amongst the Templars," she snapped. "He is a trouble maker and does not deserve the honour of fighting today."

"With all due respect, Your Grace. That should be my decision, not yours. I have come here to see who is best suited for the Grey Wardens and I can not leave satisfied if I haven't seen all that are available."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she looked like for a second that was going to refuse. After a few agonizing seconds though, she nodded towards a nearby Templar who went over to tell the boy. Duncan let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in. If she had refused he would have had to just walk over to the boy and conscript him, which would have looked suspicious on his behalf.

"Do not come complaining to me though Ser Duncan, when you are disappointed with the boy's performance." The Grand Cleric clipped. She obviously was not used to people not following her orders and you could now cut the tension between them with a knife.

"Of course not, Your Grace." Duncan nodded before looking over to where Alistair was receiving the message that he would be competing. The boy practically leapt off his seat before sprinting off to go find some armour.

"Eager isn't he?" Ebony grinned. Duncan chuckled in response.

A few minutes later, Alistair returned wearing an old set of Templar armour, a shield strapped to his back and a sword on his hip. As he entered the Arena, the Knight Commanders voice rang out across the crowd. "We have a late entry to the Tourney today, requested by Commander Duncan. Alistair, Initiate of Redcliffe Chantry will be competing."

A murmur rang through the crowd at this new development while Ser Kalvin ripped off his helm and turned towards the Dais they were sitting it. "What is the meaning of this, Commander Duncan?" He yelled angrily. "This _boy_ does not deserve the honour of fighting today! He is only good for kitchen duty!" There was a murmur of agreement from the other Templars.

"That is not up to you to decide," Duncan calmly replied.

The Templar was about to say something else when Ebony cut him off.

"Why are you so adamant that he does not fight?" She smirked as she leaned back causally in her chair. "Afraid he's going to win?"

"Of course I am not afraid!" He spat, his face red with anger.

"Enough!" The Grand Clerics voice rang out as she stood up. "The decision has been made."

"I… Yes, your Grace." He said through gritted teeth and then turned around and joined the rest of the Templars.

The Grand Cleric sat back down and shot a look of annoyance towards Duncan who just ignored it. She needed to realise that even the Chantry had no power over the Grey Wardens.

Duncan could not believe the actions of some of Alistairs peers as he sparred with him, they were downright cruel. They were relentless and seemed to show their true colours as they fought him. Often, when one of the Templars would knock him down, they would kick sand over him or spit on the ground, narrowly missing him. Alistair smiled all the way through it though and the Templars he did beat, he was nothing but sportsman like and always lent them a helping hand up and a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He glanced over at Ebony to see her watching the matches eagerly and gripping the arms of her chair. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Most of these Templars are complete arseholes!" she yelled angrily. "This Alistair seems to be the only one that doesn't have his head up his arse! He may not be the most skilled but that can easily be changed with training."

Duncan nodded; he had been thinking the same thing, though not quite the way Ebony had phrased it. He quickly stood up and made his way to the centre of the Arena, his decision made even if he hadn't been here to recruit Alistair. The rest of his peers had shown that they did not belong in the Grey Wardens.

"I have made my decision today!" He yelled to the crowd. "I will be recruiting Alistair, Templar initiate of Redcliffe, into the Grey Wardens."

The Templars erupted in an angry chorus while Alistairs jaw seemed to almost hit the floor in shock.

"You can be serious?" The knight Commander asked Duncan, the shock evident on his face. "Did you not see his performance today?"

"Alistair has shown character today that proves he would make an excellent Warden."

"In other words," Ebony had now left the dais and joined Duncan in the arena. "He's the only Templar that didn't act like a complete cunt." The Templars cries of anger got even louder at Ebony's comment. Duncan shot her a look of disapproval but she just shrugged with a huge grin plastered on her face, she was enjoying this.

"No! Absolutely not! I forbid it!" The Grand Cleric came storming towards them, her face an unnatural shade of purple. "I will not allow this boy the honour of joining your ranks!"

"Then I hereby invoke the right of conscription."

"No! In the name of The Maker and his bride, I forbid it! You have overstepped your boundaries today, Duncan! First you parade this _filth _in front of me!" Her angry gaze snapped towards Ebony and Duncan had to put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from lunging forward in anger. "And now you go against the orders of the Chantry!"

"I would prefer it if you did not speak of my recruits that way." Duncan's eyes narrowed, he was obviously not backing down. Ebony found he was gaining more and more respect from her by the second. "The right of Conscription was reaffirmed by the late King Maric himself and his son continues to support it. You have no choice in this matter, Your Grace."

"Fine, take the boy!" She snapped, "But do not show your face here again, Commander." And with that she stormed off, the Knight Commander hot on her heels. Slowly, the crowd started to thin, all buzzing with what they had just witnessed.

He turned towards Alistair who was still gaping in shock. "But I didn't even win!" he squeaked.

"The tourney was the Grand Clerics idea, not mine. I never promised that the winner would get a place in the Grey Wardens. Do you want to join our ranks?"

"M-more than anything!" he stammered.

"Then don't look a gift whore in the mouth." Ebony said.

"Don't you mean horse?" Alistair asked.

"Whatever floats your boat." She shrugged.

He seemed to stare at her in confusion for a second before she saw his eyes roam up and down her outfit and then his face turned a deep shade of crimson. He refused to look at her after that. Ebony grinned; _this is going to be allot more fun than I thought. He's quite a looker as well, but he's a Templar so it doesn't matter how hot he is._

"You should run and gather your things, Alistair." Duncan smiled warmly at the boy. "I would like to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes sir. Don't. Go. Anywhere." He then sprinted off in the direction of the Chantry.

"Try not to tease the boy too much," Duncan said as soon he saw he was out of earshot. "He was brought up in a Chantry, after all."

"That just makes me want to tease him even more." She laughed. Duncan just shook his head, feeling incredibly sorry for Alistair right now.

* * *

I love reviews!


End file.
